Vampires (Subaru Sakamaki x Reader)
by DiabolikLoversGirl
Summary: You weren't like them. You were human. They were vampires. You would never fit in. Your two brothers think different ways to help you. Shu believes that you should pretend to be a vampire while Reiji doesn't. You didn't know what to do anymore. What will happen when a blonde girl comes in and changes everything? How will they all react? How will Subaru react? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**_~Flashback~_**

 _"Hey Reiji, what are you reading?" a small little girl asked, peering over her older brothers shoulder._

 _He glanced at her. "My homework."_

 _You frowned. "Why?"_

 _"Because I have to," he rolled his eyes._

 _You sat down in the chair next to him, pulling out your bag. "I'm happy I don't have that much work."_

 _"You are younger," Reiji muttered, concentrating on his work._

 _You pulled out a brown stuffed object, a needle, and a few other stuffed parts. Reiji smiled a little before going back to his work. The breeze blew against your (h/c) hair as the day went on. Your mother sat in the other chair next to Reiji, sewing something like always. Reiji finally finished his homework, pulling out a book to read._

 _Laughter filled the air as three brothers ran around, trying to catch some bats. They're Reiji's half-brothers, since they all have the same father. You had a different father, some mortal your mother met. You were the youngest, a few years behind Reiji. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair that was as soft as a feather, sparkling (e/c) eyes that glowed with happiness, and a smile was almost always on your face. You wore a (f/c) dress that went to your knees, (s/f/c) shoes, and a (f/c) bow in your hair._

 _You tied a knot before cutting of the string. You held up your stuffed object that was finally completed. It was a teddy bear. It had light brown fur, a tan belly, hands, feet, and snout, a stitch mouth, brown eyes, an eye patch over its left eye, and a small pink jacket. Satisfied, you jumped out of your chair and poked Reiji._

 _"Reiji, look!" you showed him. "I finally finished!"_

 _He looked up from his book. "That's really good, (N/n)."_

 _You smiled big, running over to your mother. "Mommy, look! I made a teddy bear!"_

 _She ignored you, not looking up from her sewing. Your smile faded as you lowered the animal. Reiji glared at his mom, grumbling under his breath. You turned away, running over to the other family. You smiled slightly when you saw that their mom was busy and wasn't paying attention. Holding the teddy close, you ran over to the three boys._

 _"Guys, look what I made!"_

 _They all turned towards you, smiling at your creation._

 _"You're getting better and better everyday," Laito commented._

 _Ayato tilted his head. "Yeah. Hey, do you want to play with us?"_

 _"Yeah!" you nodded._

 _Kanato stared at the teddy. "He's so cute."_

 _You looked down at it then smiled, holding it out to him. "Do you want him?"_

 _Kanato widened his purple eyes. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah, go ahead, you can have him."_

 _He took the teddy, hugging it before running over to his brothers. You quickly followed, laughing along with them._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

You jolted awake in your bed, the sun slowly going down in the sky. You woke up early today. Rubbing your eyes, you climbed out of bed, yawning. You walked over to your dresser, pulling out your clothes for today. You slid into them, looking into the mirror. You wore a pair of black jeans, a blood red tank top, and an elbow length hoodie. You brushed out your hair so it looked some what presentable. Looking around to make sure none of the others appeared inside the room since at least one of them does every morning, you opened a small chest.

Inside was a pair of fake fangs, almost as sharp as a real vampire's fangs. You set it over your top teeth, making sure it stayed put. After a few minutes it would feel like it wasn't there(kinda like braces, if you have them you know what I mean). Sighing, you slipped on your black tennis shoes, staring out the window at the glowing sun.

Your life was one big lie. You lived in a house with six vampires! Six! You were a human, a walking sack of blood. You would probably be dead right now if Reiji and Shu didn't do anything. They cared about you like older brothers would. Shu didn't trust the others at all, which caused this to happen.

You had to pretend you were a vampire.

 _My life is a lie..._

 _No one can say anything that will prove me wrong._

 _I don't know how this will end, but I know it won't be a happy one._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Angel-chan~"

You looked behind you, seeing the one and only Laito. "Morning."

He leaned against the door frame, the normal smirk on his face. "Reiji said we're not going to school today."

"YES!" you cheered, falling back down onto your bed.

"Someone sounds happy."

You tilted your head, seeing the world upside down. Ayato stood next to Laito, his arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face. "I didn't want to go to school," you shrugged, sitting up.

Laito took in a deep breath. "Is there a mortal here?"

You shook your head. "No, haven't seen one."

Suddenly Reiji was behind you. "(Y/n)."

You jumped, falling off the bed. "Reiji!"

Ayato and Laito laughed, walking out of your room. Reiji helped you up, a frown on his face.

"They're suspecting something's up?" you asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," he growled. "I told Shu this would happen."

"Should I talk to him?"

"He won't change his mind about this," he stated.

You rolled your eyes. "I can try at least. What would be worse, they find out by themselves or Shu telling them that I'm a mortal and to not bite me or else?"

Reiji stared down at you. "I'm not sure, but in my opinion, letting them find it out themselves."

"Thank you!" you exclaimed. "Where is Shu?"

"His room," Reiji said before leaving.

You walked out of the room, heading for your brother's room. Before you got far, you got stopped by Kanato. "(Y/n)," he spoke, "Teddy said you should come to our little party tomorrow." Kanato held his teddy close, looking hopefully at you with big eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Sure, I'd love too," you nodded.

He giggled to himself, walking away with Teddy. You continued your way back to your destination, walking a little faster. This house was to big for your liking. Shu's room was really far from yours. You noticed a certain room as you walked by. It belonged to your long time crush.

Subaru Sakamaki.

Your mind drifted off to a certain day that you remember so clearly.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _You skipped around along the beach a little way from your home. You were taking a break away from the three vampires following you around all day long. The breeze was soft and the sky was a nice shade of orange. The salty air gave you peace, something very hard to find._  
 _Almost everyday, you could hear yelling coming from Ayato and his mother. Sometimes, you could hear Shu and your mother fighting over something. It irritated you to hear all the fighting, making you want to do anything for peace. You finally got that chance._  
 _You sat down in the cool sand, the ocean water almost touching you. You started thinking about all the six boys you live with. Reiji didn't have any time to play with you anymore, he was always working on something, being the little nerd he is. Shu was either with your mom or hanging with his friend Edgar. Ayato was always forced to do studies by his mother, training to be the best. Laito was becoming weirder and weirder everyday. Something was wrong with him. Kanato would love to play with you, saying his Teddy enjoyed every time you talked to them. And Subaru...well...he was never around much. You didn't know what but he seemed to be suffering. You worried for him but he never talked to you or anyone about it._  
 _You sighed, looking at the water. Your eyes drifted around the shore, something catching your eye. A body laid a little way from you, not moving. You immediately recognized the white hair on his head._  
 _"Subaru!" you shouted, running towards him._  
 _He didn't move, just laid there, the water rushing over his legs. You grabbed him by the arms, dragging him away from the water. You pressed down on his chest, panic rising higher and higher._ _Subaru coughed up some water, opening his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was before he sat up, muttering under his breath. Before he could stand up, you tackled him in a hug._  
 _"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" you cried._  
 _Subaru rolled his eyes. "Would you get off of me?"_  
 _"No," you mumbled._  
 _He sighed. "If you were wondering, I destroyed my fathers statue."_  
 _You pulled away, crossing your arms. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?"_  
 _He shrugged. "I don't regret it though."_  
 _You nudged him, standing up. "Can you play with me? Everyone else is busy."_  
 _Subaru stood up, sighing dramatically. "Fine."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Suddenly, you bumped into a strong chest, knocking you down. Groaning, you looked up, seeing none other than Subaru.

"Tch. Watch where you're going," he growled, walking down the hall.

You rolled your eyes, getting back up. You finally reached Shu's room, not even bothering to knock. "Shu," you closed the door, "can we talk?"

Shu shifted on his bed. "Yes, I think everyone can."

"Not what I meant," you grumbled. "Me and Reiji were talking and-"

"No," Shu interrupted, opening his eyes.

You groaned. "Why? I can take care of myself!"

"That's not the point," Shu muttered. "Both you and I know that they are stronger than you."

You frowned. "They wouldn't do-"

Next thing you knew, your back was against the wall, a hand at your throat. Your eyes widened in shock, looking up at Shu. He lowered his head next to your throat, his fangs scraping against it. Your body shook in fear, trying to rip his hand off, failing miserably.

"This is what they would do," he stated. "This is what all of us would do for blood."

He stepped back, letting go of you. You took a deep breath, calming yourself down. Shu sat down on his bed, listening to the music blasting into his ears. After a moment, you sat down next to him, hugging his arm. "I'm sorry," you mumbled, closing your eyes.

Shu didn't say anything. He removed his arm from your grip and wrapped it around you, holding you close. You buried your face into his chest, feeling at peace once again.

 _I don't know..._

 _I'm a lost soul hidden inside a fake body._

 _No one knows the truth that I've locked away._

 _And they never will._

 _I wouldn't come near me if I were you..._

 _I might destroy you._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	3. Chapter 3

You walked down the hallways, deep in thought. Shu's words from yesterday wouldn't leave your mind. _Would they do that to me? Just for blood?_ You sighed, muttering under your breath. "Shu's wrong, they... they wouldn't hurt me."

You smiled slightly. Why would the boys you knew your whole life want to hurt you?

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Ayato! Laito! Wait up!" you shouted, running after the slightly taller boys._

 _Ayato laughed. "Come on, (Y/n), we gotta hide!"_

 _You ran after them, looking back at the house they were running away from. Their mother was looking for Ayato again and this time he's trying to hide. You and Laito joined him, wanting to help him. Laito looked back at you, slowing down a bit so you could catch up to him._

 _You smiled at him, following him and Ayato over to a few trees. He climbed up the tree with ease, holding a hand out to you. Laito lifted you up so you could reach Ayato's hand. After hauling you up, Laito climbed up next to you, snickering._ _"See, told you we would get away," he told Ayato._

 _You giggled, looking over at the house, only to see their mother standing at the end of the path, staring in the direction you and the two boys were. Widening your eyes, you lost your balance, falling backward. Laito and Ayato quickly grabbed your arms, keeping you from falling._

 _"You okay (Y/n)?" Ayato asked, tilting his head._

 _"Yeah, I just saw your..." you looked down, gulping._

 _They followed your gaze, seeing their one and only mother at the bottom of the tree. She glared up at them._ _"Ayato, come down here now."_

 _He jumped down, about to protest when she started dragging him away. "Laito, get away from her, she's different from us."_

 _With that, she left with Ayato. Laito raised an eyebrow, turning back to you. You looked down, playing with your shirt. All the mothers knew you were a mortal, and they really disliked you for that._

 _"Don't listen to her, you're my Angel-chan," he nudged you._

 _You looked up at him. "Is that my new nickname?"_

 _"Yep," he grinned, jumping out of the tree._

 _You climbed down after him, not wanting to fall again. Laito grabbed your hand and stared walking back towards the house. You kept in pace with him, skipping all the way back._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

A scream interrupted your thoughts. You jumped, looking around for the source of the scream. It apparently came from somewhere else in the house. You walked around, looking for anybody but didn't find anyone. You came across a chained up door, realizing which door it was. Suddenly, the chained broke apart, falling to the ground. You jumped back, staring down at the broken metal. A small squeak came from your left. You turned your head, seeing a blond girl with pink eyes filled with fear. She ran towards you, grasping your arm.

"Please help me! I'm being chased by vampires!" she cried. "Please tell me you're not one too!"

You looked around. "No, I'm not a vampire."

She dragged you into the room that was blocked off, shutting the door. She took a deep breath before turning back to you. "Um... I'm Yui, Komori Yui," she introduced.

You nodded. "(L/n) (Y/n)."

Yui walked around the room, calming her racing heart. You stuffed your hands in your pockets, looking around. Yui stopped in front of the window, staring at something. You tilted your head, looking out the window. Nothing was there. Yui gasped, clutching her chest and snapping her eyes shut. "It... it hurts!" Her back hit the shelf, some books falling to the ground as she fell to her knees. You knelt down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, Yui looked out the window again before turning to the books on the ground. She picked one up, holding a picture of a man and a baby holding a cross necklace. "Is this... me?" she whispered, glancing at you.

You stared at the picture, seeing the similarities.

"Is this my fathers diary?" Yui opened the book.

You raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to ask Reiji about this.

"Look," Yui said. "'Yui gives me happiness, the fact that she is not my actual child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live.' What does this mean?" You read the sentences again, confused yourself. Even though you just met this girl, she was like the sister you never had. "Am I not my fathers daughter?" Yui continued. "What is my fathers diary doing here?"

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter."

You and Yui gasped, looking over to see all the six vampires. Laito was kneeled down in front of you and Yui with Kanato standing next to him. Ayato sat on a table near the door while Shu sat in a chair near Yui. Reiji stood by the window while Subaru leaned against the wall.

"This is a room that we have sealed off so no one could enter," Reiji said. "I will have to make a new lock."

"That's for sure," Laito leaned against his hand. "How did you get in here, Bitch-chan?"

"Please stay put, you're my prey," Kanato grinned, hugging Teddy.

Yui slowly lowered her hands. "I... I'm nobody's prey."

"I've had enough of your damn excuses!" Subaru raised his voice, slamming his fist against the shelf.

"Oh jeez, give it a rest Subaru," Laito rolled his eyes.

"You shut up!"

Ayato kneeled down next to you, grabbing Yui by the chin. "That's the look," he lifted her head up. "You know how to get my juices flowing."

Laito smirked. "Perhaps I'll partake in the feast as well."

Kanato leaned down. "I would like a taste too."

You stood up, backing away a little. Shu glanced at you before looking over at Yui.

"There is one thing you must fully comprehend," Reiji said in his emotionless tone. "You cannot escape so make no attempt to do so."

"Oh just get straight to the point," Subaru growled. "Just tell her if she tries to escape she's dead."

You stared down at Yui, panicking a little. Ayato licked up her neck while Laito came closer and closer.

"P-Please stop," she whimpered. "Please stop!"

 _ **Smash!**_

Everyone stopped, looking over at the broken picture on the ground. "My bad," Shu muttered. "Seems like I knocked something over."

Yui shook with fear, staring at the broken glass. "Hey there Pancake," Ayato smirked.

Next thing you knew, Yui was unconscious. Blinking, you looked around at everyone. All eyes were on you. Kanato tilted his head in confusion, staring at you with his big eyes. Laito stood up, a frown on his face.

"Why do you look so frightened?"

 _I take all that I see._

 _It's a ruler's prerogative to torture his conquests._

 _Endlessly escalating to a dead end._

 _Fall until you can fall no further, and cry._

 _Come here._

 _I'll smother you with fang marks._

 _~Ayato Sakamaki_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Flashback~_**

 _"Little Angel~ Come back here!"_

 _You turned the corner, running away from the vampire. His laughs echoed around the house, making your stomach jump. You ran past Reiji and Ayato, ignoring Reiji's shouts at you. You had to get away from Laito, you just had to. Your tongue started to bleed from scrapping against your fake fangs. The taste was horrid, but you still continued._

 _A hand grabbed your shoulder, pushing your back into the wall. You looked up, his green eyes staring down at you. He lowered his head next to your ear._ _"I win~" he whispered._  
 _"Ugh, fine," you rolled your eyes, holding out his fedora._

 _Laito smirked, taking it and putting it back onto his red hair. "Told you I would catch you."_

 _"Shut up," you crossed your arms. "You teleported so that gave you a plus."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you teleporting?"_

 _You bit your lip. "No, I thought we were both running, like we did as kids."_

 _Laito laughed, walking away. "No more running for us."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

You stared up at Laito, fear gripping your heart. _Did he find out?!_ You calmed yourself down, trying to make a straight face. "I'm not frightened."

Before Laito could reply, Reiji walked over. "Laito, take Yui to her room."

Ayato scowled but stepped back, allowing Laito to pick her up and teleport out of the room. Ayato soon teleported out, same with Kanato. Shu grabbed your hand, teleporting into your room.

"I told you Shu!" you yelled at him. He turned away, thinking. You rubbed your head in frustration, glaring at him. "We should have just told them, now they... they suspect me! Laito would be crushed if he figures out I lied to him!" you hissed. "And what about the others? They'll probably hate me now-"

"Just shut up already," Shu growled. "You're being noisy."

"'You're being noisy!'" you mocked. "Fix this Shu!"

He sighed. "Alright, tomorrow we can tell them the truth, if that's what you want."

You stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah."

Shu nodded before teleporting out of your room. You changed into a tank top and shorts, laying down on your bed. Before you could fall asleep, your bed sunk a little, making your eyes snap open. Laito sat at the end of your bed, a frown still on his face. "Laito-" you were interrupted by him pressing you against the wall.

You blinked, trying to process what just happened. He leaned down, staring into your (e/c) eyes. "You're not a vampire, are you?" he muttered so quietly that it was hard to hear.

You gulped, your heart beat speeding up. Laito slowly smirked, putting one hand against the wall by your head. "How come you didn't tell us?" he tilted his head. "We've been having a hard time getting blood lately~"

You widened your eyes. "L-Laito, please don't!"

His hand grabbed your chin and lifted it up, leaving your neck exposed. He leaned down, licking your skin. You tried to push him away but he stayed put. His fangs stabbed into your neck, sending pain through your body. You gasped, feeling the blood get sucked out of you. Laito gripped your shoulder, taking many gulps. Your head felt dizzy as the blood left your body. Before you could pass out, Laito pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You're very sweet, Angel-chan~" he told you, a smirk still on his face. "Very delicious~"

You fell to your knees, clutching your neck where he bit you. Laito chuckled lightly, picking you up and setting you on your bed. He licked the blood on your wound, leaning over you. "Get some sleep Angel-chan. I might be thirsty later~"

And with that, he left. Your eyes were half closed, staring at the door. Only one thought crossed your mind.

 _Shu was right... they would do anything for blood._

 _I don't know..._

 _I don't know who to trust anymore._

 _I've been betrayed..._

 _I've been abandoned..._

 _I don't know what to do anymore._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Flashback~_**

 _You sat next to Reiji, swinging your legs back and forth. He was reading a book with the usual narrowed look on his face. You were waiting for Shu to get back since he told you he would play with you later. Your mother sat across from you, knitting something like always. You looked down the path, your face brightening at the sight of Shu walking over, a puppy in his hands. He laughed, his blue eyes filled with happiness._

 _"Shu," your mother stood up, "what do you think you're doing with that?"_

 _Shu ran over, holding the puppy out. "Look! My friend just gave him to me, isn't he cute?"_

 _You smiled at the puppy. It was a German Shepard. It let out a few barks, wagging its tail._

 _"Release that vial thing at once," your mother told him, glaring at the puppy._

 _Shu didn't seem to hear her. The puppy pawed at his face playfully, letting out more barks. Shu laughed, holding him close._

 _"Shu," she got his attention, "you must not forget you're the eldest son, you are to be head of this family one day. Therefore you must learn how to properly conduct yourself at all times."_

 _The man standing near them bowed his head, walking over to Shu and reached for the puppy. Shu drew back._ _"No!" he growled as the man grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing? I said no!"_ _Shu pulled the puppy closer as the man tried to rip the puppy out of his grip. You covered your mouth while Reiji watched with a blank expression._ _"I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!" Shu yelled._

 _Your mother walked over so she was right in front of him, giving him a cold look. Shu let go of the puppy, bowing his head. The puppy barked as the man held him. Shu sniffed, running away from them. Letting out a sigh, your mother sat down._

 _"Mother look," Reiji looked up, "I just finished memorizing this book."_

 _Once again, she ignored him, going back to her knitting. He gripped his book, glaring at the pages. Frowning, you got up and ran after the man with the puppy._

 _"Wait," you called, catching up to him. "Can I see him please?"_

 _He handed the puppy over to you, standing up straight. You giggled, holding him up to your face. After a moment, you darted off with the puppy in your arms, hearing the man shout. Quickly, you ran a different way so your mother didn't see you, working your way over to where Shu disappeared._

 _You walked around, looking around for your brother. Finally, you stopped right before a rock could hit you, hearing someone cry. The puppy barked, tilting its head. The area fell silent. You slowly took a step right as Shu came out from behind a few bushes._ _"(Y/n)?" his voice cracked. "What... how?"_

 _"It's called running," you smiled, holding the puppy out. "I didn't want this puppy to meet a terrible fate."_

 _He smiled, taking the puppy from your hands. He let out a laugh, lighting up the mood. He gave you a hug, the puppy held in between you and him._ _"Thanks, sis."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

"Shu!" you shouted, running for his room.

You woke up that morning to find Laito and Kanato trying to wake you. Apparently, Kanato still didn't know about you being a mortal, Laito kept it to himself. You kicked them out, getting dressed in your school uniform before running for Shu's room. He was suddenly beside you, grabbing your arm. "Man, you're so noisy. What's wrong?"

You took a deep breath. "You were right, okay, you were right! Laito wasn't the same last night-"

"What do you mean?" Shu growled, now looking at you.

"He sucked my blood," you told him, tears in your eyes. "You were right..."

Shu leaned down to your height. "Does anyone else know?"

You shook your head. "I don't think so."

"Good," he sighed. "I'm gonna have to talk to him about this. I don't care what he does to Yui, but he is not to touch you."

You nodded, looking away from his eyes. He stood up again, grabbing your arm before teleporting to the front door. Everyone else was there, getting inside the limo. Laito smirked at you, tipping his hat before sitting down. Shu stiffened but followed after Reiji. You gulped, sitting down next to Reiji. He glanced at you and continued reading. Subaru sat down across from you, averting his eyes when you looked at him. Letting out a sigh, you pulled out your Ipod and headphones, playing (favorite song). You felt someone watching you, sending a shiver down your spine. You looked over, seeing Laito watching you with a look in his eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

 _I don't know..._

 _I can't believe the words they tell me._

 _They act like they care..._

 _But do they really?_

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Flashback~_**

 _"Help!" you screamed, running through the garden._

 _What was happening you may ask? Oh, no big deal, just being tracked down by Cordelia. You may or may not have helped Ayato hide in a super secret place that may or may not be your room. While helping, she found you and threatened you so now you're running. You could run fast but she could teleport! How she hasn't gotten you yet, you didn't know._

 _"Think you can get away mortal?"_

 _You skidded to a stop, falling onto your back. Cordelia stood over you, anger flashing across her eyes. Her long purple hair flowed behind her, making her a little more scary. You crawled backwards, looking around for any help._

 _"Where is Ayato?" she asked in a cold voice._

 _You crawled back as she took a step._

 _"Answer me or I will end your pathetic little life right here-"_

 _"Over our dead bodies."_

 _You gasped. Laito, Shu, Subaru, Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato stood in front of you, glaring at her. Shu and Reiji had the most pissed off looks- scratch that, Subaru did. Laito crouched down beside you, putting a protective arm around your shoulders. Cordelia scowled, turning to Ayato._

 _"Room. Now."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

"Hey, Subaru," you called, jogging after the vampire. "Wait up."

He turned and looked at you. You skidded to a halt beside him. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Shu was," you said. "I can't find him."

He shrugged. "Don't ask me, I haven't seen him."

Frowning, you nodded. "Thanks anyway."

He watched you walk away before walking off to do whatever he does. You walked to your next class, relaxing when you reached it. Sitting down in your seat, you were about to pull out a book when something grabbed your arm. In a flash, you were in a different room, looks like the music room. Laito stood next to you, a smirk on his face. "I'm thirsty Angel-chan~" he smirked, pushing you against the wall.

"Laito, stop!" you grabbed his arms.

He chuckled. "It's cute when you act brave like that~"

His fangs sank into your neck. You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut. You wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but what would that do? Reveal the secret to the others that's what. Before he could take another gulp, he was off of you. A thump sounded right next to you. You snapped your eyes open, widening your eyes.

"You and I are going to have a talk." Shu held Laito by the neck against the wall, so pissed off that he didn't notice one of his headphones fell out. Laito widened his eyes, looking from you to Shu. "First, you are not to tell anyone about this," Shu growled. "No one is to know she is a mortal." Laito nodded his head, stopping when Shu tightened his grip. "Second," Shu's voice held a deadly growl. "You are not to ever do what you did just now ever again. She is a vampire, your best friend, lets keep it that way. Got it?!" Laito nodded, a small about of fear in his eyes. Shu dropped him, turning to you. "You are not to leave my side for the rest of the day."

 _If you're going to run, run fast._

 _And if you're going to lie, burn it away._

 _Look only at me._

 _Smile only at me._

 _Like a submissive puppet on a string._

 _Come on, please fall deeper down to me._

 _~Kanato Sakamaki_


	7. Chapter 7

You ate silently with everyone else at the dinner table. It was a monthly dinner that you all had...every month...duh. You sat next to Subaru, staring at your almost empty plate. Yui didn't eat anything at all. You looked up at Laito when he went to stand behind Yui. "You haven't eaten much, Bitch-chan," he said. "You need to eat properly or you'll become anemic. Would you like me to feed you?"

"Laito," Reiji looked up. "It is bad manners to get up during a meal."

Laito stood up straight. "Yes sir. We'll continue this later, Bitch-chan." He sat back down in his chair. You rolled your eyes slightly before looking over at Shu. He had his eyes closed as he stood up.

"Mr. Shu?" Yui looked at him, confused.

"This is a pain," he muttered, walking away.

Reiji closed his eyes. You watched Shu till the door closed. "That deadbeat," Reiji opened his eyes. "Nothing good comes from someone who grows up spoiled rotten." You gripped your fork, glaring slightly at Reiji.

"Teddy," Kanato hugged the stuffed animal, "would you like a banana snowball?" He tried to grab one with his fork, breaking it in half. He grinned, laughing as he stabbed the cookies.

"He won't even make an effort to attend our monthly dinner party," Reiji growled.

You stood up, throwing your napkin onto the table before stomping out. You could feel all eyes on you but you really didn't care. You hated it when Reiji talked bad about Shu. You headed for the game room, wanting to throw some darts at something.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Shu, I don't understand why you're making me do this," you growled, examining the fangs._

 _He looked down at you. "I don't trust them, they would do anything for blood."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts," Shu hissed. "I know they're your close friends but... even I have a hard time controlling myself around you."_

 _You widened your eyes. "You're lying!"_

 _"I'm not lying! I'm a vampire, we feed on mortal blood," he turned away, leaning his head against a tree, "it's what we do, (Y/n)."_

 _You stared at your brother, tears in your eyes. He had a pained expression on his face as he stared down at you. The wind ruffled your hair, sending chills throughout your body._  
 _Shu sighed, pulling you into a hug. "I can't lose you too."_

 _You buried your face into his chest, hugging him back. He gripped you a little tighter, his head next to your neck. You gulped a little. You haven't been bitten yet, and you weren't surprised when you felt his fangs stab through your neck. Shu took one gulp before pulling away, stepping back._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

You threw another dart at the target, scoring another. You looked back, seeing Shu laying on the couch. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed another dart, preparing to throw it when the door slammed shut.

"Shu!" Ayato stomped over with Yui right behind, a furious look on his face. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" You glanced at Yui, guessing that this was about Shu biting Yui. "Hey, can you hear me?" Ayato growled.

Shu didn't look up. "Keep it down."

"Shit," he muttered. "I challenge you to a game of darts!"

"Too much trouble."

"Why you…"

Clapping filled the air. You looked back, seeing Laito leaning against a table. "Sounds good, and the prize for the winner of the game…" his smirk grew, "is Bitch-chan."

Yui gasped. "Prize?"

"Enough of this noise," Reiji appeared. "What is the meaning of all this commotion?"

You quickly explained what was happening to the vampire.

"I couldn't care less about her," Shu muttered. "So be quiet and let me sleep."

"I thought you might say something of the sort," Reiji growled. "He shrinks back from any challenge." You paused, gripping your hold on the dart. "If you look up the word 'spineless' in a dictionary, you will find a photo of him beside it," Reiji continued. "He can't do anything without help. Good for nothing deadbeat."

Shu was silent for a moment, taking in his words. He opened his eyes, sitting up. "Ayato, I'll play your game."

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You crossed your arms, sitting on the couch. Shu threw his last dart, getting the highest score.

"Shit," Ayato cursed.

"Whoo, not bad," Laito commented. "Ton 80!"

Shu started walking away, staying quiet. Laito held Yui by her shoulders, looking from her to Shu. "Here is your prize," he pushed Yui forward, "one Bitch-chan."

Yui ran into Shu, stopping him. He stood there before turning to face her. "To me, mortals are just prey to feed on," he said, lifting her chin up. "As you've already found out." You widened your eyes slightly. He leaned down next to her neck. "Don't even dream… of messing with me."

You glared at Shu. That hit you hard. You walked over to him, shoving him away from Yui. He looked a little shocked and so did all the others. "Just prey to feed on?" you hissed. Shu glanced at Ayato, seeing his confused face. Before he could reply, you grabbed Yui by her arm and dragged her out.

 _I have no bonds, commitments, or interests._

 _But if you still insist on meddling with me, put your life on the line._

 _I will drain you of your demands, as sweet as your blood._

 _Take responsibility, for you are the one who awakened me._

 _~Shu Sakamaki_


	8. Chapter 8

You avoided Shu the next day, more like you avoided everyone. You couldn't look at them right now, forget go near them. Shu really hurt you last night. His words wouldn't leave your mind. Your own brother... You fixed the strap on your shoulder, heading outside. You stopped at the door when you saw Reiji, Subaru, and Shu standing by the limo, waiting for everyone else. You put on a blank expression and walked past them down the road. You felt their eyes on you but kept going.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Subaru muttered to Reiji.

Reiji glared slightly at Shu. "Ask him." Then he got into the limo and waited. Subaru raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Shu stared at the ground, not answering. Subaru sighed, glancing at your retreating form, and got in after Reiji, not asking again.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

You sat in your room, sketching random things in your journal. Music played softly from your phone next to you, breaking the silence that you always hated. You felt the bed sink down next to you, causing your eyes to dart up and see someone you didn't expect.

"Ayato?" you asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"(Y/n), tell me what's going on," he said calmly, taking your journal out of your hands.

You stared at him. He hasn't been this caring since you started getting bullied at school when you were younger.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _You ran down the hallway, away from all the laughter coming from those girls. You've been bullied by these girls for awhile now because you were related to Shu and Reiji. They called you names and sometimes even beat you into lockers. This time, they found out about your crush on Subaru and mocked you and said he would never fall for someone like you. It hurt. Now you wanted to just get away._

 _"(Y/n), in here," a voice said, grabbing your arm._

 _You looked up, seeing Ayato dragging you into an abandoned classroom. He closed the door before turning to you, a calm look on his face._ _"What's been going on lately?"_

 _You rocked on your feet. "Those girls have been b-bullying me..."_

 _Ayato frowned. "Are you talking about those five girls who stare at me and my brothers all the time?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _He pulled you into a small hug. "Don't listen to them, they're jealous and have nothing better to do."_

 _You buried your face into his chest. "They said he wouldn't l-love me back Ayato..."_

 _Ayato paused. He knew about your crush on Subaru. "Don't listen to them (Y/n). They don't know what he thinks, okay?"_

 _You were silent for a moment. He was right, you still had awhile before you could find out if he loved you anyway._

 _"Okay."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

"(Y/n)," he snapped his fingers in front of your eyes. "Answer me."

"Uh..." you looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. I know something's wrong."

After a moment, you looked down. "What do you already know?"

He scoffed. "Pretty sure you're not a vampire, but I need to know if that's true or not."

You threw your head back. "Fine! Okay, I'm not a vampire!" You covered your face with your hands, holding back your tears. "I've been living a lie! Laito finds out and he just sucks my blood! Shu apparently thinks mortals are just prey! And now you know! You'll probably just treat me like food, too!"

Silence fell, only your music playing lightly. Ayato blinked. "Laito did what?"

"Please just leave," you muttered.

Ayato rolled his eyes, crawling over and putting an arm around your shoulders. "No. I'm not leaving. I can't leave you all miserable like this."

You lowered your hands, looking up at him. "But why would you, of all people, want to help me?"

"Ouch," he chuckled. "You're one of my only friends, you're like a sister to me actually."

You smiled at that, leaning against him. "Thanks Ayato." After a few minutes, you opened your eyes again. "Please tell me you're not going to drink my-"

"Relax," he squeezed you reassuringly. "I have Pancake for that." You elbowed him slightly, making him laugh even more. You closed your eyes again and relaxed in his grip. Ayato stroked your hair, leaning back against the wall. "I won't hurt you," he murmured before drifting off.

 _Why do you hide your greed?_

 _Clasping your white windpipe, you try to harm me with red petals, grotesque and pure, passionate greed._

 _More, please._

 _Come with me, and I will teach you the pleasures of falling into Hell._

 _~Laito Sakamaki_


	9. Chapter 9

You walked around Reiji's lab as he worked on one of his 'projects'. You enjoyed watching him at times like this, mostly because he wouldn't talk about Shu. You reached out to pick up one of his potions when he snapped his fingers. "Don't touch anything."

"You're no fun, Reiji," you rolled your eyes, walking over to the window.

Reiji sighed, sitting down in his chair with a book in his hands. You did a double-take when you saw someone standing outside. It was Richter. You remembered him from your childhood.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _You leaned against one of the pillars, watching Ayato's mother talk to a man. His name was Richter. He was like a green walking thing. No one liked him, except Cordelia. You scowled as they flirted with each other, disgusted. You felt a hand by your head and looked to see Ayato standing by you, watching them with a glare._

 _"Hey Ayato," you said quietly. "You okay?"_

 _He glanced at you. "I'm fine."_

 _You gave the two one more look before grabbing Ayato by the hand and dragging him away. He didn't protest at all._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

"Hey, Reiji," you turned to face him. "Ric-"

You stopped when you saw he fell asleep in his chair. Not wanting to bother him, you quietly left the room, heading for where you saw him. He never came here and when he did, one of the vampires would kick him out. You breathed in the clear air, walking down the pathway. You noticed Yui heading inside with a far off look in her eyes. You didn't want to bother her so you kept walking.

"(Y/n)?"

You stopped, seeing Subaru standing where Richter was. "Subaru? Um... I thought I saw-"

"Richter? Yeah, he was here," he growled.

You nodded your head. "Thought so."

Subaru narrowed his eyes at you, slowly walking over. You resisted the urge to look away, trying to show you're not a scared little girl. He lifted your chin up, looking into your eyes. "Something's going on with you," he muttered. "What's happening to you?"

"Nothing," you answered to quickly, taking a step back.

He took a step toward you. "You're acting stranger than Laito. Did something happen between you and Shu?"

"I said nothing's wrong," you answered, glancing to side for a split second.

He studied you for a second before turning away. "I will find out what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this."

 _You are a pathetic and foolish sacrifice, so you must take the pain given to you with honor._

 _If a deeper pleasure is what you desire, then fumble and cling to it, if you can._

 _As your reward, I will cut you harder with my whip._

 _~Reiji Sakamaki_


	10. Chapter 10

You walked down the hallway quietly, trying to get past Shu's room without being seen by him. You haven't seen him since that dart game and you wanted to keep it that way. Luck wasn't on your side. You felt your arm get grabbed and next thing you knew, you were in his room. Shu held your arm, staring down at you. "What do you want, Shu?" you growled.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

You glared at him. "Why? _Why?_ " you ripped your arm out of his grip. "Here's why. On that night when you won that game of darts with Ayato, you said mortals were nothing but _prey_! _I'm_ a mortal Shu! Was I just prey to you? Was that how it always was?" He blinked, staying silent. You ran your hands through your hair, turning away. "And to think I thought Reiji shouldn't have said all those things about you."

Shu sighed, pulling out his earphones. "(Y/n), I'm sorry, you're not prey to me, you know that."

"Do I, Shu?" you faced him. "Do I?" He said nothing, the only sound was the faint music coming from his forgotten earphones. You crossed your arms. "Ever since Yui came, everyone changed. Almost everyone knows I'm a mortal now, and then you..."

Shu hugged you gently. "I'm sorry (N/n), I wasn't thinking that night. Ayato was annoying me so I didn't really think."

You stayed still for a moment before hugging him. "That's not an excuse."

He kissed your head. "Please..."

You smiled, hugging him a little tighter. "Okay... I forgive you."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _You frowned as you walked around the garden, looking for Subaru. He was no where to be found. Ayato and Laito thought he was in one of his 'want to be alone' moment so they didn't bother to help you. You were worried though, he has been going missing since his mother was put in that cell after going mad. You let out a defeated sigh, sitting down on the stone path. The roses around you were a pretty white, making you think about Subaru even more._

 _"What are you doing here, (Y/n)?"_

 _You looked behind you to see the short white haired child. His eyes were big, trying to hold back his tears still left in them. You noticed something in his hand. "What's that?" you asked, pointing at the object. He glanced down at it before showing it. It was a silver knife, a pretty one to. You took it from him, observing it. "Where did you get this?" you tilted your head._

 _He sniffed. "Um... my mom... it can kill vampires..."_

 _"What?!" you exclaimed, looking back up at him. "Why would she...?"_

 _Subaru fell to his knees, covering his face. "You don't need to know that!"_

 _You jumped a little. Slowly, you set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."_

 _He shuddered slightly but didn't look up. You rubbed his back, setting the knife down. He leaned into your touch, feeling comforted. You smiled, watching a few bats fly by._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

You leaned against the wall, Subaru by your side. Almost all the other vampires were sleeping, feeling to tired to do anything. You watched the clouds cover the moon, yawning a little. Footsteps brought your attention back. You looked to your right to see Yui walking over. "Subaru? (Y/n)?"

Subaru uncrossed his arms, facing her. "If you stay here, you'll definitely die, so don't linger if you value your life."

You chuckled slightly at that but stayed silent. Yui came closer, bowing her head. "I don't have a choice."

Subaru stared forward. "Go right now."

You widened your eyes slightly and so did Yui. "What?"

"This may be your only chance."

All three of you looked out the window at the moon. Yui nodded and ran for her room. Subaru turned away, walking towards the window sill that he always sits on. You followed, sitting on the opposite end. "That was nice of you, you know," you murmured, gazing out the window. He shrugged, doing the same. You both sat in silence for awhile, watching the moon become full again.

"Subaru?"

You turned your head, seeing Yui walking toward you and him. He didn't look away from the moon. "Should of left when you had the chance," he said. "You wasted a rare opportunity."

"If you know anything about me or my father, if you know anything at all please tell me now," she said determinedly. "I was told I was sent here from the church as a sacrifice-"

"I don't know anything about your situation," he interrupted, looking down.

"Neither do I," you told her before she could ask.

She looked down, saddened by the outcome. Subaru looked at her and let out a small gasp. You raised an eyebrow while Yui widened her eyes at him. He got up and took out his knife, holding it out to her. Yui stared at it, confused. He grabbed her hand and set the knife in it. "This silver knife can be used to kill vampires," he told her, "with just a single stab to the heart."

Yui slowly looked up at him. "But why?"

He ignored her, walking past her. Your eyes softened as you realized why. He did the same to you when you both were a little younger than now. You sighed, standing up. "Head back to your room before Laito comes out," you gave her a small smile, walking after Subaru.

 _I will take away what you love, and everything you see._

 _Every world that isn't mine, I will plunge into darkness._

 _After all, I am all you need._

 _I'd love to break you!_

 _~Kanato Sakamaki_


	11. Chapter 11

Yui laid in her bed, opening her eyes. The rain pounded against the windows, lightning flashing across the sky. She got up slowly, pulling back the curtains. _It's raining hard tonight._ She looked down towards the garden, seeing a woman with long purple hair standing with her back to the house. "What? Who's that?" she murmured to herself. The woman turned to face her direction, a smile growing on her face. Yui felt her heart pump loudly before everything went black.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

She opened her eyes, standing in front of a fountain. "Huh? Where am I?" she gasped. "A dream?"

"Over here!"

"Wait for me!"

"Come on!"

Three boys and a girl ran over, laughing as they chased the bats. Yui widened her eyes, seeing Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and (Y/n) as kids running around. The bats flew away, out of reach.

"I worked so hard to catch those bats," Kanato cried, clutching Teddy, "but they got away!"

"Don't cry, Kanato, it's no big deal at all," Laito reassured. "It'll be easy to catch them again."

"Yeah, really," Ayato smiled, "quit blubbering like a baby, I'll go catch them for you. Just watch me!"

"Get them, Ayato!" (Y/n) cheered, running beside Laito.

"Ayato." They all stopped, turning to see the woman Yui saw earlier. "So this is where you've been all this time. I need you to come with me right now."

Yui stared at her. _That woman... is she the one I just saw in the garden?_ Laito turned to (Y/n) and Kanato. "Come on, guys, lets go!"

"Okay," they both said, running after him.

"Listen," the woman said. "You're going back inside to study."

"But I don't want to," he complained. "Give me a break, it seems all I ever do is study!"

She glared at him. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Return to your room."

"Its not far that Laito and Kanato get to play when all I ever do is study!" Ayato said, refusing to look at her.

"That's because you're not like other children, you're special."

"No I'm not! I just want to play some more!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" she raised her voice, making him look up at her. "You are the successor, you understand what that means, don't you? Now tell me, Ayato, tell me what it is you must do."

Ayato bowed his head after a second. "I must become number one... I must be the best... better than my brothers... better than... anyone."

"And what happens if you fail to do so?"

"Then I am not worthy of being my mother's child, and should only be sunk to the bottom of the lake."

"Exactly, that's a good boy," she smiled wickedly. "You are utterly worthless to me unless you are number one so you better work harder. What happens to worthless boys? They spend eternity, cold and drenched in the bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can hear them scream. If you don't want that to happen to you, then go to your room right now."

Ayato stood there for a moment before running off, holding back his tears. She sat down on a bench, watching the others play. She frowned slightly at (Y/n) but didn't say anything. Kanato ran over. "Mother?"

"What is it Kanato, my precious songbird?" she leaned against her hand. "Sing for me. I want you to sing that beautiful song of yours."

"Yes mother," he nodded, holding Teddy. Laito smiled at (Y/n) before running over to them. _This woman... she really does seem to be the triplets mother._

Barking caught her attention. Yui turned her head in the direction, seeing an area where a few people were. (Y/n) was now sitting in one of the chairs next to a boy reading a book. _Is that... Reiji?_

 _Bark! Bark!_ Yui looked over, seeing another boy walk over with a puppy in his hands. He laughed, holding it up to his face. When he got closer, the woman sitting across from the two kids stood up. "Shu, what do you think you're doing with that?"

Shu ran over, holding out the puppy. "Look! My friend just gave me him. Isn't he cute?"

"Release that vial thing at once," she stated. Shu laughed, seeming to not hear her. Reiji glared at him, not blinking. (Y/n) smiled at the puppy, tilting her head. "Shu," she got his attention, "you must not forget you're the eldest son, you are to be head of this family one day. Therefore you must learn how to properly conduct yourself at all times."

The man standing near them bowed his head, walking over to Shu and reached for the puppy. Shu drew back. "No!" he growled as the man grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing? I said no!" Shu pulled the puppy closer as the man tried to rip the puppy out of his grip. (Y/n) covered her mouth while Reiji watched with no emotion. "I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!" Shu yelled.

The woman walked over so she was right in front of him, giving him a cold look. Shu let go of the puppy, bowing his head. The puppy barked as the man held him. Shu sniffed, running away from them. Letting out a sigh, she sat down. "Mother, look," Reiji looked up. "I just finished memorizing this book."

She picked up her knitting stuff and ignored him. He gripped his book, glaring at the pages. (Y/n) shook her head, running after the man with the puppy. Yui watched, feeling sad as she watched the scene. She looked down, noticing a white rose by her foot. Bending down, she picked it up, a thorn cutting her finger. She dropped it, letting out a small gasp.

She looked forward. It looked like she was on a bridge. The walls had bushes of white roses along the whole thing. In front of her was a child. It was Subaru. He stared up at a bared window where a woman was. When she walked away, he bowed his head and dropped the knife in his hand.

The scene shifted. Yui stood in front of a few pillars. At a table sat two people. The purple haired woman and a green haired man. "Cordelia, you are far more than the most elegant creature to walk this Earth," he said. "All things that exist should only have to love you and to kneel at your feet."

She giggled. "Oh Richter, how I wish I could always keep you by my side."

Yui looked to see Ayato and (Y/n) leaning against one of the pillars. They both scowled at them, watching. "Ayato."

Everything turned grey. Everything stopped, frozen. Yui gasped, looking around. Suddenly, Cordelia slowly looked at her, a frown on her face. Her eyes turned green, staring straight at Yui. Yui took a step back. Her heart pounded in her chest. She clutched her chest, falling to the ground. Everything went black.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You walked around, bored out of your mind. You wanted to run out in the rain but you didn't want to get sick. Ugh... it sucks to be a mortal sometimes.

"Hey, (N/n)."

You jumped a little, turning to see Ayato sitting on the railing, watching the rain. "Damn, can you not scare me?"

"But it's fun," he chuckled, looking over at you.

"Shush," you waved your hand, sitting on the railing by him.

He sighed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. You smiled, doing the same.

 _Jealousy is the best spice._

 _Let is sweep you away._

 _The more you hate me, the more loveable you become._

 _When I see you covered in greed, I want to make love to you._

 _Why, you look excited._

 _That's so cute._

 _~Laito Sakamaki_


	12. Chapter 12

You sat next to Laito as he played the piano. He was really good and you loved listening to him play. He had his eyes closed while his fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. You didn't notice the door open.

"Well hello there, Bitch-chan," Laito grinned. "How very nice to run into you here. It gives me quite the thrill."

You looked up, seeing Yui coming closer. She had a bit of fear in her eyes but stayed. Relaxing slightly, she came towards them. "Hey Laito, (Y/n), I keep seeing a woman in a purple dress. Who is she?" Laito stopped, staring forward as he slowly moved his hands away from the keys. You froze, facing Yui. "She's a beautiful woman," Yui continued, "with long, flowing hair."

"Why do you want to know?" Yui looked up, seeing Kanato and Ayato behind you and Laito. "And what are you doing in here?" Ayato growled. "This room is off limits to you."

"Ayato, Kanato," she spoke slowly. "Tell me, I need to know. What is your mother's name? Come on guys, tell me." She let out a gasp. Kanato held Teddy closer, a scared- no, frightened look on his face. Laito frowned, staring straight forward with shadowed eyes. You were breathing shakily, your hands clenched. Ayato had an angered face, looking straight at Yui. He said her name with upmost hate.

"Cordelia."

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _You ran down the hall towards the scream you heard, eyes wide. You ran towards the stairs, seeing something that you thought you'd never seen. Cordelia was crawling away on the stairs, a hand covering the wound in her stomach. Blood was all over her. Ayato stood at the end of the stairs, his white shirt stained with her blood. You gasped, getting a glance from him. He smirked, turning back to his mother._ _"Please... Ayato..." she begged, taking deep breathes._

 _"Such a shame," he said, lifting his arm up. "Now this shirt is ruined. Dammit, it was one of my favorites to," he examined his sleeves. "Aw, it's completely soaked in blood... your blood, mother." He lifted his hand up to his mouth, licking at the blood. "Your blood tastes so very sweet. Delicious, I want more," he licked the blood along his hand before looking up at her, blood trailing down his lips. "I must have more."_

 _She gasped, turning and running as fast as she could. Ayato let out a laugh, an evil one. You backed up slightly, watching her disappear. You quickly ran up the stairs, following the trail of blood being left behind on the floor and walls. You caught up to her in time to see her throw open the doors to the piano room. Laito sat there, playing the piano with a wicked smile. "Laito..." she cried. "Laito!"_

 _"Oh no," he said. "What's the matter, mother?"_

 _She held her stomach. "It's Ayato... he's so cruel... he's torturing me! I'm in so much pain!"_

 _"Wow, really now?" he kept his eyes closed. "Oh well, I had a sneaking suspicion that something like this would happen."_

 _"Laito," she held out a bloodied hand, "I command you to help me!" He stopped playing, frowning as he opened his eyes. A thump sounded on the windows, making her jump. "It's Ayato! He's coming for me!" she backed away. "He's on his way here to finish me off!"_

 _You moved away from her over to where Laito was, looking out the window. Laito stood up, doing the same. "That isn't Ayato at all, that's only the sound of the wind," he told her. "Relax mother." She turned to him, eyes wide. He smiled at her. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."_

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

 _You leaned against the wall, keeping your eyes on Cordelia. She had her eyes closed, the blood still seeping out of her stomach. You were afraid she was going to attack you at any moment. Laito slowly walked over to you._

 _"Is Ayato gone now?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him. "Have you convinced him to stay away from me?"_

 _"Yes, he's gone."_

 _"Thank you so much, I knew I could depend on you," she gasped out. "Laito..."_

 _"Do you love me more than anyone else?" he asked suddenly._

 _"Yes," she shifted her position, back leaning against the railing. She held out a bloodied hand to him._

 _"You never change, do you mother?" he walked closer to her, taking her hand._

 _"I love you with all my heart, Laito," she smiled. "I truly mean that."_

 _Laito smiled even bigger. You stood there, gulping slightly. Suddenly, he threw her over the railing. She let out a scream, crashing into the rose bushes. You widened your eyes, looking down at her. She laid there, unmoving. Laito glared down at her, a frown on his lips now. "Now you are mine, mother," he said quietly, "now you are mine for all eternity."_

 _He walked away, leaving you by the railing. After a moment, you ran down the hall towards the doors. You had to see if she was really dead, you were scared that she was still alive. You ran out into the raining night, stopping to see Kanato with a candle holder. He walked towards his mothers bloody body, you right behind. "Mother, what's wrong? What happened to you? Oh no, there's a hole in your chest."_

 _You stood there, holding your arms tightly. He set down the candles, touching her head._

 _"Come on, wake up, please mother." He stared at her for a moment before looking around. "Where did your heart go mother? Please help me find it. Come on," he looked at you. "Can you help me?" You glanced around her body. No heart. "You're not dead yet, are you mother? You're not moving," he leaned down, close to her head. "You're so cold, and wet. I'm worried for you, you must be freezing. Stay right there, I think I know how to warm you up."_

 _You widened your eyes as he took the candles and touched her head with them. After a moment, the fire covered her body, the flames cracking and burning her. He had a satisfied grin as he watched the flames dance. "Now, doesn't that feel warm, mother dear?" he asked. "Come on, tell me, you're getting warmer, aren't you?"_

 _He started laughing. A crazy one too. You watched the purple flames burned what remained of Cordelia. You knew one thing for sure that you'd never admit out loud._

 _You were very, very happy she was dead._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

You watched Yui run out of the room, scared that the three were all ticked off now. You rubbed your head, taking a deep breath. "Ayato, leave her be," you said when he headed for the door.

He stopped for a moment before walking again, the opposite direction Yui went. Laito sighed, going back to the piano. Kanato sat down next to you, holding Teddy close. You ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up. It worked.

 _I don't know..._

 _I don't feel safe anymore._

 _Their fangs are just waiting to sink into my flesh, rip me apart, and drain me of blood._

 _No one will be there to save me then..._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


	13. Chapter 13

You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes stared back with a blank look. You blinked a few times before sliding on your hoodie and heading out of your room. You passed by a few windows, seeing the garden. You smiled slightly at the different roses.

"Angel-chan~ I'm thirsty~" You spun around. There was Laito, smirking at you. He took a few steps closer.

"Shu told you-"

"I know," he said. "But that wont stop me~" He grabbed your arm, pinning you to the wall. His fangs sunk into your neck, making you gasp out in pain. You tried to push him away but he just pinned your other arm down. He pulled away slightly, licking up the blood before biting again.

"L-Laito... please stop," you begged.

He chuckled. "Your blood is too sweet though~"

"Laito, what the hell are you doing?"

You both looked over to see Subaru standing there, eyes slightly wide. Laito smirked. "Hey there, Subaru, want to join the feast~?"

Subaru glanced at you, backing away before walking away. Laito shrugged, turning back to you. You took the chance and shoved him away, running down the hall. You burst through the doors and out to the garden. You kept running till you were sure he wasn't following. You fell to your knees, snapping your eyes shut.

"So you're a mortal?"

You looked up. Subaru stood over you, a glare shone in his eyes."Yes," you bowed your head. "I am."

"Tch," he turned away.

You stood up, reaching for his arm. "Subaru-"

He spun around, pushing your arm away. "Get the hell away from me! After all these years of lying to me, why would you even think of coming near me?!"

You backed away. "Subaru..."

"I thought I knew you! You were my friend! Why, (Y/n)?!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry-"

He grabbed your wrist tightly. "Why would you lie to me?!"

You stared at him in fear. "I had to..."

Subaru stared at you for a moment. His grip on your wrist tightening slowly. You winced. He widened his eyes a little, making you shake. He suddenly pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around you and holding you close. Your breath hitched, eyes wide. "S-Subaru?" you whispered.

He tched, closing his eyes. After a moment, he moved your hair away and bit your neck. Your eyes snapped shut in pain, gripping his shirt. He pulled away, staring down at you. "Your blood is sweet..." he murmured.

You turned your head away. "Please... don't..."

He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Don't turn away from me. You will let me have your blood, only me."

You nodded slowly. He bit into your neck again, wrapping an arm around your waist. You whimpered, turning your head to the side. He pulled away for a moment, pushing your hoodie down and biting your shoulder. You took a step back but he only held you tighter. You felt the blood leave your body, making you have that sick feeling. Your head felt dizzy, your body felt numb. A few tears slid down your face, the pain unbearable. Subaru pulled back, looking down at you.

He leaned down, planting a kiss on both your eyes. You opened your eyes slowly, surprised. He stayed silent, pushing your head against his chest. You slowly closed your eyes, leaning into him. Subaru glanced over at the windows, seeing Laito and Ayato standing there. They simply smirked at him before walking away.

 _I only know how to destroy, and I don't want to learn anything else._

 _I am a wasted life, plagued by fever and uncontrollable frustration._

 _Until my thirst is quenched…_

 _Stay away from me!_

 _It only makes me want to destroy you._

 _~Subaru Sakamaki_


	14. Chapter 14

_Combing up and shaping your wet hair with a lazy and greedy kiss._

 _I will put my indelible brand of deadly sin on the smooth skin of the nape of your neck._

 _What do you want me to do to you? Say it._

 _~Shu Sakamaki_

You walked down the hallway, a feeling of dread running through you. You felt it. Something was happening. You opened Yui's door, seeing she wasn't there. Frowning, you closed the door, walking over to the window. You moved the curtains back, seeing the moon blood red. You gasped, widening your eyes. The door flew open. "Hey?!" Ayato ran in, stopping behind you. He gave you a look that you've never seen and looked down. Lying on Yui's bed was her cross. He picked it up and stared at it before gripping it tightly. He blinked, looking up again. "Do you know what happened?" he asked, not turning around.

"No..."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You walked around the lake, enjoying the view while also looking for Yui. You stopped, seeing her standing on the dock. As you came closer, you noticed she was wearing a black dress, something she wouldn't wear. "Yui?" you murmured, walking closer to her. She didn't answer. Before you could say anything else, a hand gently grabbed your shoulder. Ayato stared forward at Yui, a glare in his eyes.

"What will you do now, Ayato?" she giggled, looking at them. "Are you going to try and kill me again?"

He kept his stare. "A long time ago, I was a pretty pitiful swimmer."

"Oh yes, I remember. However," she turned around, "you got much much better, thanks to my instructions."

"Now it's your turn. How about we go for a swim?"

She laughed. "That sounds like a great idea. But you do know, I am an excellent swimmer, right?"

He was suddenly in front of her. She looked at him in shock. You noticed her eyes, they were darker. He pushed her into the lake. You gasped, covering your mouth. "Get lost," he muttered, turning around and walking towards you.

"Ayato!" You both stopped, turning around. She lifted herself up so she was hanging off the dock, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes, the brightness back. "Ayato," she whimpered.

He gasped slightly, walking over and helping her out. You helped her sit down in the grass, sitting down beside her while Ayato sat on the other side of her. She gave you a confused look. "But, why was I in the lake?" she looked at her hand. "And this dress... it's not one of mine. Say something guys." Ayato stared at her before crawling closer to her. "Ayato? What is it?" she gasped slightly, glancing at you.

"Be quiet. Stay right there," he whispered, leaning down towards her neck. "I'm so thirsty, my entire body is parched, I need a drink. I crave only your blood." Her eyes snapped shut once he bit her neck. You looked away, not able to do anything. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closer, sitting up slightly. He pulled back, eyes widened. "Incredible, your blood... it's so satisfying now," he murmured. "Nothing else can compare." He bit into her neck again, pushing her down onto her back. You looked at her sadly, pulling up some grass. "I think this is a first for me," he smirked. "As long as I have your blood... it's all I need."

He bit into her again. Yui whimpered in pain, turning her head away. "Stop it!"

Ayato pulled away, wiping the blood off his mouth. "I won't be able to stop. Your blood is too sweet now. Every part of you belongs to me now. Your blood, your beating heart, your body and soul," he leaned down. "Say that you're mine completely." She widened her eyes. You stopped, looking at Ayato in shock. "Give your blood to me, and devote your life to me," he said, leaning down.

Before he could kiss her, a voice broke the silence. "Hmm, I see what's going on." Ayato pulled back, staring at Yui before looking up at Laito and Kanato. You stood up, taking a step back. "Finally, everything is starting to make sense to me now," Laito said.

"It was always strange. I always wondered why Yui's blood was so sweet," Kanato hugged Teddy. "Even the tiniest whiff drove me mad, even thinking about it gets me excited. Teddy, it was hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?"

Laito smirked. "I would like a drink of her blood right now. I have no doubt it would be extremely satisfying. I'm feeling aroused already, and very thirsty, too." He licked his lips slowly. Yui stood up, backing away slowly. She turned and ran into the forest towards the house. Laito and Kanato watched her go. Ayato stepped in front of them, blocking their way. They looked at him in shock. "Don't you know sharing is caring, Ayato?" Laito raised an eyebrow. "It's not nice to be greedy."

"We want a taste to," Kanato growled. "You can't keep her to yourself."

"Shut your trap," Ayato glared at them. "As if I care."

You backed away slowly so they didn't notice you. You quickly ran into the forest after Yui. When you reached the house, you couldn't find her. You frowned, hearing talking coming from the main room. You walked through the doors, seeing Richter and Yui near the couch by the railing. Yui laid on the couch while he stood by the window.  
"Yui?" you asked, stepping into view.

She turned to face you. She smirked at you. "Hello, (Y/n). Its been so long."

You widened your eyes.

Her eyes were green.

 _The pure-blooded veil shreds._

 _The mouth drains the vessel._

 _I will let you belong to no other._

 _No matter how you struggle, you will not escape from my arms again._

 _Try to make sense of it as you fall apart._

 _~Subaru Sakamaki_


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, what have we here?" You turned around, seeing Reiji standing behind you. He stared blankly at Cordelia. "I heard that our uncle was entertaining a visitor. But I never imagined that it would be you."

"Its been a long time, Reiji," she said. "Too bad you're such a stick in the mud. Otherwise, you look just like Karlheinz when I first met him."

"Please refrain from invoking my father's name with no good reason," he pushed up his glasses. "I find it offensive."

She laughed. "Oh, don't be so stand-offish, come over and talk to us."

"You're so transparent," Reiji was suddenly up there with them, "evidently scheming comes as naturally as breathing to you."

You gulped, quietly running out of the room. You darted down the halls, looking for anyone. You ran into someone, coming to a stop. "Hey there, Angel-chan~"

"Laito!" you gasped, grabbing his arm. "Cordelia is back. She took over Yui!"

He frowned slightly. "That's not good..."

"Come on!" you pulled him, getting frustrated.

He rolled his eyes, pulling you close and wrapping an arm around you. Next thing you knew, you were both in the main room where they were. Reiji and Cordelia were close at the moment, his glasses on the floor. You both exchanged a look but stayed silent. Cordelia leaned closer to Reiji. "Now, I'm waiting."

He laughed slightly, giving her a frown. "I think I'll have to pass. Corrupt women with loose morels are nothing to me. I'm not the least bit attracted to you."

She glared at him, taking a step back and smacking him across the cheek. It echoed across the room. He had a light red spot on his cheek. He opened his eyes, looking down at her. Laito smirked. "Come on now, lets cool it with the fighting, okay. We're all family here."

She turned to face them. "Laito."

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said. "I'd thought I'd see you in Hell, mother."

She leaned on the railing. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations."

"No need to apologize, it's better than I expected."

"Well if it isn't my little Songbird," she smiled. Kanato walked closer so he stood behind Laito. "Would you please sing a song for me?" she waved a hand. "Entertain us with your pretty voice like you did in the old days."

He hugged Teddy. "Is that you mother? How can it be?"

Subaru appeared near by. "Oh, be quiet, Cordelia. Neither you nor Richter belong in this house," He walked closer so he was beside you. "Get lost, both of you."

"You play the tough guy so well Subaru," Richter smirked. "It's such a shame you couldn't protect your own mother."

Subaru growled. "Shut the hell up!" He leaped up, landing on the railing. He drew back his fist and aimed it at Richter. Richter grabbed his fist, twisted it. Subaru growled, kicking out his foot. Richter let go of his hand, backing up. Subaru jumped off the railing, landing in between Laito and Kanato. You set a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Feel free to challenge me as often as you like," Richter said. "None of you will ever be a match for me."

Reiji walked off away from the two. A chuckle broke the silence. "Are you sure you should be so cocky about that?"

"What was that?"

"You act like you're the tough one," Shu said, "but you're just making a show."

"Shu, what are you trying to say?" Richter growled.

He sat up then stood up, opening his eyes to glare at his uncle. "Face it, you're a loser. You're not even worthy to lick Karlheinz shoes. You'll never be head of this family."

Richter scoffed. Cordelia frowned. "Is this really the best entertainment you can muster up? Jeez, you people are as dull as ever. And you know what the worst thing is? You're keeping me from becoming the vibrant woman I deserve to be. Richter, dispose of them immediately," She handed him Subaru's knife. "Do it right now."

"Let me see that," he took the knife. "This is Subaru's silver knife, isn't it? It's highly lethal, one stab to the heart and it's lights out for any of them."

"Yes, they will disintegrate instantly without any pain," she grinned. "That only shows how much I love them. Now dispose of them quickly and I will be happy to make you the next head of the family."

"So if I kill them, you swear to make me the head of the family?"

"Yes." You froze, glancing at Subaru. He glared at them, staying close to you.

"Well, that's strange," Richter said, making her look at him. "I was under the impression that we already agreed to that. Was it not one of the terms we discussed when I saved you as you laid dying? You solemnly swore that if I saved you...you would grant me ultimate authority over this family to me."

"Richter," she hugged his arm, "I'll do anything you desire, darling. Now please dispose of these pesky boys. Do it for me."

"You are a fool," he smirked. "You're useless to me like this, nothing but damaged goods. Do you really think I want you in this condition? The only thing I really need is your heart. Once I awaken the girl who possess your heart and make her mine, I will become the next head of the family and I could do it all without your assistance."

She backed away. "So you've been planning this from the beginning? Ever since I entrusted you with my heart? Tell me that's not true."

"Oh dear, did you only just realize?" he turned to face her. "It is not you who has been using me. It has been me who has been using you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer roughly, wrapping an arm around her waist. He leaned down, baring his fangs.

"Hey," You looked up to see Ayato standing up there. "I've had enough of both of you. Could you just shut the hell up already?" He glared at Richter. "Get your paws off her, she's mine. Do not touch her without my say so."

Richter held her with one arm while the other pulled a sword out of a holder, pointing it at Ayato. "Don't you dare interfere."

He swung the sword at him. Ayato jumped back, his loose tie getting cut off. "Why you..."

"Hey, Ayato!"

Laito threw a sword up at Ayato, who caught it swiftly. "Your free ride if officially over, Richter. I will make you regret the moment you first entered this house!"

"What are you gonna do about it you gutless worm?" The swords collided. They clanked and sparked as Richter backed Ayato towards the wall. He pushed him back, shoving the sword into his shoulder. You covered your mouth, eyes wide. Ayato grunted in pain, glaring at Richter. Blood went everywhere when Richter pulled the sword out. Ayato dropped his sword, falling down on one knee and holding his shoulder. Richter raised his sword, a smirk on his face. "Stay right where you are." Ayato stared down at the floor, teeth gritted.

"Ayato."

He gasped, looking up. Yui's eyes were pink again, wide with fear. Richter stopped, shocked himself. Yui looked up at him and shoved him away, running down the stairs. Ayato stared after her. She glanced at him before stopping on the middle landing. She held Subaru's knife in her hands, shaking with fear. She slowly raised the knife, pointing it at her heart. Everyone gasped. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Now no one will get hurt."

She closed her eyes and stabbed herself in the heart. She slowly fell back, limp. Ayato caught her, staring down at her. You let out a sob. "Yui!" Subaru grabbed you before you could run forward. You gripped his arms, begging she was still alive. Richter lifted his sword. "Her heart is mine!"

Ayato growled, grabbing his sword and stabbing him in the stomach. Richter stopped, dropping his sword. Ayato drew back the sword, watching him fall back before turning back to Yui. "Hey. Hey, open your eyes."

Her eyes opened, showing green. She laughed weakly. "Only a foolish girl would stab herself. A stupid move like that just makes me laugh. Its just a matter of time before the awakening is complete and she dies for good."

Ayato widened his eyes slightly.

"And when that time comes, her body, her very soul, will be mine for all eternity." Her eyes closed and she went limp. Ayato stared down at her, frozen in shock. You closed your eyes, bowing your head. Subaru glanced down at you, feeling his stomach tighten at the look on your face.

As far as you knew, Yui was dead.

 _Struck by the whip of thorns, the red blood colors the captured bride…_

 _Under the influence of the aphrodisiac of pain, the vows are made to the eternal bloody marriage._

 _It will take more than this to satisfy me tonight._

 _~Reiji Sakamaki_


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe she'd go and stab herself," Laito said. "It seems our Bitch-chan has got some guts after all."

Shu turned his head away. "She's caused a lot of trouble... for a girl who is meant to be bait."

Reiji scoffed slightly. Kanato hugged Teddy. "So what happens next? Do you think her body will disappear?"

No one answered his question. Ayato looked up. "Subaru, what should I do? Is it okay to pull the knife out now?"

He gently grabbed the knife. "Wait," Subaru handed you to Laito, walking over to Ayato and Yui. "You should let me do it." He took the knife and pulled it out, not to fast and not to slow. Her blood dripped off slowly. You hugged Laito, keeping your eyes shut. Ayato carried Yui's body over and set her on the couch. Reiji left the room quickly for his lab. Subaru held the knife, turning and walking outside into the gardens. You glanced at Yui and followed him.

Subaru looked up at the sky for a moment then looked down at the blood covered blade. He gripped it and closed his eyes. He suddenly growled, swinging the knife forward and striking it through a white rose. "Damn!" You took a step back, about to leave him in peace but he perked his head up, glancing over his shoulder. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," you mumbled, looking down.

He stared at you for a moment, his eyes softening. "Thanks..." You smiled, taking his hand and leading him back into the house. Yui was now white and lifeless. Everyone stood in silence when she started whimpering, her eyes scrunched up him pain.

"It seems like she's in a lot of pain, doesn't it?" Kanato said, eyes filled with worry.

Ayato kneeled down beside her. "Hey, wake up."

She turned her head toward him, whimpering again. "What the hell is going on with her?" Subaru asked.

"I suspect it is the awakening," Shu said. "It looks to me like its already started."

"I'm a little worried, because nothing seems right about this situation," Kanato lifted his head. "No mortal woman has ever awakened with the power of a vampire before, right?"  
"That's right, because no vessel has been able to endure the process."

Ayato narrowed his eyes slightly. "But it's completely different this time. She has that woman's heart beating in her chest."

"Tell me the truth," Kanato looked over at Shu, "is she going to die? Is there any way to save her?"

"Yes there is, but it's incomplete." You looked up, seeing Reiji standing at the door.

"Reiji," Ayato turned to him, "what is that you got in your hand."

"A custom made renami that will get rid of that woman once and for all," he said.

"This is unusual," you crossed your arms. "It's not like you to come forward with an unfinished product."

"Why is it incomplete?" Shu asked. "What's missing?"

Reiji looked up. "I believe all I need is a piece of Cordelia."

"But that's impossible, we destroyed ever trace of that woman," Subaru growled.

"Actually, I have something." Everyone looked over at Kanato. He ripped open Teddy's neck, the stuffing popping out. he pulled out a vial of a black substance. "Maybe you could use this. I don't need it anymore."

He walked over to Reiji, handing it to him. Reiji stared at it. "Is this what I think it is?"

He added it to his potion, shaking it so it mixed together. He held it up to the light. The dark purple swirled and turned into a light blue. He smirked. Ayato smirked at him. "So that did the trick."

He took the bottle and looked at Yui. He opened it and dumped the potion into his mouth, kneeling down beside her. He leaned down and kissed her, slipping the potion into her mouth. He pulled away. She took a gulp. He stared at her. Her skin started getting color again. You looked beside you and saw Laito appear, a satisfied look on his face. You gave him a look and he just gave you a look that said "I'll tell you later". Ayato leaned down over Yui's face. "Yui?"

Her eyes peaked open and blinked, fully open. They were her normal pink color. "Ayato?"

He smiled. "Hi."

She lifted up her hand, examining it. "I'm alive... I don't believe it. What am I... doing here?"

He sat up straight. "Don't worry about it. There's no reason for you to know that."

She looked over at everyone. "You're all here."

Kanato smiled sweetly at her. Reiji gave her a blank look but still had relief in his eyes. Laito gave her a smile, not a perverted smirk, but a smile. Shu gave her a bored look but sighed in relief. Subaru's eyes were a bit softened. You gave her a relieved smile. Ayato grinned at her, happy she was alive. Yui slowly sat up, holding a hand by her throat. She looked up at them. "I'm so thirsty, I wonder why..."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

You stood in the middle of the garden, looking up at the stars. You felt happy. You didn't have to pretend to be something you weren't and the best part was that the brothers stopped sucking your blood... most of the time. You breathed in the cool air, looking down at the roses. You picked one up, lightly touching the soft white petals.

"Oi." You jumped, a thorn getting stabbed by one of the thorns. Hissing quietly, you turned around, seeing Subaru standing behind you. He looked down at you. "What are you doing out here?"

"Walking," you shrugged. "Why?"

"It's almost dawn," he said. His gaze cast down to your hand. "You cut yourself."

You set down the rose, checking your finger. "It's fine..."

He grabbed your wrist, lifting it up. You cowered slightly, a small amount of fear in your chest. He stared at the small drop of blood for a moment before licking it up. You turned your head away, waiting for his fangs to sink into your wrist or something. Subaru gazed at you, dropping your hand. You opened your eyes, looking up at him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close and leaning down, connecting your lips with his. You squeaked, widening your eyes. He closed his eyes, putting a hand behind your head. You closed your eyes, kissing him back. Subaru pulled away, gazing into your sparkling (e/c) eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah..." you murmured.

"I-I like you..." he glanced to the side, blushing. "I-I mean... I love you..."

You widened your eyes. After a second of shock passed by, you grinned at him. "I love you, too."

For the first time in a long time, Subaru smiled.

 _You're awake._

 _That's good._

 _I'm happy for you._

 _Now I'll get to see the revulsion on your face again._

 _That adorable look, contorted with pain, fraught with terror, aching with anxiety, looking so desperate to get away._

 _I love it when you make that face._

 _So please make it again for me right now._

 _~Kanato Sakamaki_

 _Bitch-chan, don't forget about me._

 _You're the one who came running to me._

 _How shall we enjoy ourselves today?_

 _The thought alone fills me with glee._

 _I'll love you lots, from top to bottom._

 _Let's fly to the moon, where we'll make love amongst the stars._

 _~Laito Sakamaki_

 _Are you prepared for this?_

 _Are you prepared to give up everything that makes you, you for vampires like us?_

 _Are you prepared to alter everything about you?_

 _I doubt it, but that suits you._

 _You don't need to think._

 _All you need to do is give your blood to me._

 _~Shu Sakamaki_

 _Honestly, what a high maintenance servant you are._

 _I wish you would stop creating work for me._

 _Unlike some people, I have no time to enjoy myself._

 _Although, rather than black tea, I'm more in the mood for a sip of your blood._

 _That's about all that you are good for anyway._

 _There is no way around it._

 _I will treat you to strict training._

 _~Reiji Sakamaki_

 _Will you accept your destiny, and give up everything to us?_

 _If you are capable of doing that, I will take you with me into an eternal dream._

 _Whether that dream is Heaven or Hell is up to you._

 _I will not stop myself._

 _How you feel about it is irrelevant._

 _I will do as I please, so brace yourself._

 _~Subaru Sakamaki_

 _Why are you shivering?_

 _All you have to do is seek me out._

 _I'll teach you over and over until you know me intimately._

 _Feel me from head to toe._

 _Seek me, heart and soul._

 _You belong to me._

 _~Ayato Sakamaki_

 _I finally understand everything._

 _Why you came..._

 _Why my brothers care..._

 _Why I'm loved..._

 _I will not let you fall into the darkness that seeks you out._

 _I will help you, and keep you safe._

 _You're my sister now, Yui._

 _Don't forget that._

 _~(Y/n) (L/n)_


End file.
